


Handprints

by Maxyfairy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crygi if you squint, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates, can't tag for my life, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxyfairy/pseuds/Maxyfairy
Summary: Every person had a black stain on their skin since birth, which shows where your soulmate will touch you first. When that happens the stain will change colour like a discoball. From red to blue to purple and a million more. The stain does that every time your soulmate touches it. Some people have black palms and are going to shake ands with their soulmate, other have black knuckles and fear they are going to punch the other one or a few have handprints on their face and are always scared they get slapped.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Kudos: 25





	Handprints

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> this work is probably pretty chaotic because english is my second language. I wanted to go with their boy names when their out of drag and I hope that isn't to strange.  
> Hope you like it and if you find things that don't make sense please tell me :)

Jan Pov.:

Every person had a black stain on their skin since birth, which shows where your soulmate will touch you first. When that happens the stain will change colour like a discoball. From red to blue to purple and a million more. The stain does that every time your soulmate touches it. Some people have black palms and are going to shake ands with their soulmate, other have black knuckles and fear they are going to punch the other one or a few have handprints on their face and are always scared they get slapped. Charlie had luck that his soulmark is on his left shoulder. He could cover it easily with shirts or accessories like scarfs or capes when he was Jan. When he was younger he remembers asking his mother about the black handprint on his shoulder. She told him everything he needed to know and told him the story how his dad and her had met. Her soulmark was above her elbow and when his father touched it, it changed colours and felt warm. Now he was 26 and sat in his hotel room and waited. Someone should come and take him to the set of Drag race soon. He absentmindedly touched his mark and closed his eyes. Where would he met his? Did he met his already? Charlie had a gut feeling that he met his person already. Maybe it was on an evening where he was to drunk to remember, because a lot of nights he performed were erased from his memory. He tried to focus on his mark, but nothing happend. No warm feeling. He doesn't know what he was expecting but he tried anyway. 'What am I even doing?' he thought and sight and tried not to smudge the make up as he buried his head in his hands. He was almost in full drag. The only thing that was left were the pumps, but he would put them on when it was time to go. He didn't feel sad in particular, he just felt lonely and wanted to meet his person really badly. Most of his friends had found their partners already. Cracker had Aquaria, Monet had Monique and Vixen had Blair. When they came to pick Jan up the soulmark was forgotten because she was so nervous. 'What are the other queens like? Are they going to like me? Hopefully I'm going to know someone.' With a pounding heart she stepped in the werkroom. "Hey you all. Let's play some basketball! YES!" Jan declared and twirled. The others looked at her like she lost her mind. Well that's a way to make an first impression. Jan ran to the others and greeted them. As she looked around she noticed that a few stations were already packed with wigs and stuff. "Is this a Vanji or Shangela Moment?" Someone asked. "I think this is more like a season 6 moment." She said to the others. "I guess so." Rock shrugged. "We done already done had oursus!" Was written on the mirror. They decided to look through the other queens things. "Some of that stuff looks really cute. Some of it also looks really tacky." Jan said as she looked through the stations. "Oh Jan." Jaida laughts. The siren noise started and they all came together again to watch the video. As the mini challenge they had to walk the runway in spring and fall fashion. The first outfit Jan wore was very different from what she normally wears. It was white and very haute couture. For the first time in years she had to cover her mark with make up. The second look was a green outfit with a huge jacket. After they all dedraged, Ru announced the main challenge. They had to write and choreograph to "You don't know me" in Fossy style. Jaida and Sherry had a little argument about the choreo but it worked all out in the end. On the next day they performed the song in front of the judges. The runway category was tulle. She had to cover up her mark again because the material was so shear. Jan wore a neon green overall with a neon orange peplum vest. She looked like a crazy mechanic with the wrench in her mouth. They all got judged and Jaida and Sherry were the tips and had to lipsync against each other for the episode win. Jaida won and got a cash prize. "Are you ready to meet the other queens?" Ru asked. They all nodded and made their way back to the werkroom. The others sat on or stood next a werkbench and gave them a look over. "Meh!" They said in unison and looked displeased. Jan hadn't really looked who was there, more in shock that the others were finally there. She let her eyes wander around the queens and her attention went straight to Brita her New York city sister. Than she glanced a bit to the left and her eyes went wide. There she sat. Jackie. Their eyes locked and she couldn't look away. The older queen made her feel things she couldn't describe. She was drawn to the other one like a magnet but couldn't understand why. Jackie out of drag was definitely her type and she couldn't deny that she might has a little crush. They knew each other from New York and worked at the same place for years. She was a work friend but they didn't do anything out of work together. With the other queen around she knew that it would be hard to concentrate. They walked towards the other group an they all hugged, airkissed and asked for names. Jan went straight to Brita and literally threw herself in her arms. Brita always made Jan feel safe and like she could do anything. Next to Brita stood Jackie with a soft smile on her lips. Jan shyly smiled back and let herself be dragged into a hug. "It's good to see you Jan." Jackie whispered in her ear. In Jackie's arms she felt warm but at the same time really vulnerable. "Good to see you too." She murmured and wiggled out of the embrace. They gathered around the table and spilled the tea about their first week. The first group was asked if they had a fight and they said "not really." But Jan saw the weird look Jackie, Widow and Brita shared with each other. 'What was that about? Very weird.' she thought. "Let's get out of drag." Jaida said and began to walk to her station. They all took off their wigs and make up and chatted with their premier sisters. Jan took the chance to gather her thoughts and to take a quick breather away from the others. She hadn't thought it would be this demanding. Sure she knew it would be stressful and emotional bit it was tougher than she imagined and they were all still there. Her thoughts also went to Jackie. He really liked the other person, just couldn't put together why she was so drawn towards the other person. The first thing he did was to take off the wig and to wipe off the make up. Than he began to change the outfit and untuck. He decided to keep his mark covered and put on a cozy purple sweater. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't noticed the other person approaching him. "Hey, is everything okay? You seem awfully quiet." Darius asked and put a hand on Charlie's left shoulder. His skin began to tingle. 'No, this isn't happening. This is such a bad timing. I'm screwed. Damnit. Does he feel it to? Wait, this isn't the first time he is touching me. I can't remember the first time he did. Well I guess my gut was right. That explains a lot, but did he knew? He never acted different, but he must know, right? Damn Charlie get it together.' Darius looked at him worriedly. He tried to push his thoughts away and put on a small smile. "Yeah. Don't worry I just have a lot on my mind." Darius smiled back, but still looked worried. "I can tell. You know I'm there for you if you want to talk." He squeezed Charlie's shoulder and turned around to talk to someone else. Back in his hotel room he removed the make up from the mark and put on some PJ's. He just laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'What do I do? I can't talk to him about it. We have to concentrate on the show. I have to get myself together.' He took a deep breath. It was hard to fall asleep. He tossed and turned but couldn't find a position he was comfortable in. His mind was restless. The only thing on his mind was Darius/Jackie. In hindsight he couldn't remember when they met. They just always worked in the same places because they lived in the same neighborhood.

Jackie Pov.:

In his hotel room Darius couldn't sleep as well. His thoughts were by the younger queen. Seeing the other queens was exciting. He was happy that Jan was there and they would get the chance to go through this together. As they dedraged Charlie acted really weird and was so quiet it almost scared him. He knew the other one as the energetic and loud man who did everything with a passion he admired. When he touched the other ones shoulder he saw a lot of different emotions flash through Charlie's brown eyes which he couldn't decipher. He always felt like he had to protect the younger one, so he was worried when he didn't answer right away. He ran his fingers through his hair. He had luck. His mark was well hidden under his thick black hair. He wouldn't have to cover it but wondered if the others would be this lucky or who would cover the mark. Darius decided to make himself a chamomile tea and hoped it would help him to relax and to get some sleep. The younger man is really important to him. He couldn't put together why he was, but he was sure he had a little crush on him. The next morning came far to quickly and he was woken by a knock on his door from PA. He felt so exhausted because he couldn't really sleep. Breakfast was quite because they weren't allowed to talk. His gaze seemed to automatically drift to Charlie who sat opposite from him. The younger man had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he would fall asleep on his plate every moment. Tired brown eyes met even more tired brown eyes. A soft smile formed on his lips. On the bus ride to the set he set next to Charlie and had his head on the younger ones left shoulder. He felt Charlie tens for a second so he began to lift his head from the other one. "Just stay there." The younger one mumbled and weaved his hand in the older ones hair to press his head back down. Darius eyes went wide as a flood of heat waved through him. 'Oh my God. Is this really happening? Why now? But that isn't the first time Charlie has touched me. He is normally a really affectionate person who hugged everyone and sometimes was even a little bit clingy. What did I miss then? Wait, did he knew?Did he acted so weird yesterday? Did I touched his mark? Where is his mark anyway, I never saw it. It has to be on his shoulder. Get a grip now is not the time to freak out and question everything.' He was lucky that Charlie didn't noticed his little fight in himself. The day on set went by really quickly. They had to practice an improv piece and Jackie had a really good feeling with her group. On the next day they had to perform the number. Gigi, Heidi and herself vibed really well and had the judges laughing. The category on the runway was buttons and bows. She wore a dress inspired by the pearlies. She was high in the critics, Jan was just safe. The first to lipsync for their life against each other were Nicky and Dahlia. Nicky won and sent Dahlia home. The weeks went by so quickly and one after the other they went home. After Dahlia went Rock, than Nicky, Aiden and than Brita. When Jan got eliminated Jackie's heart broke. She hated to see Jan cry. The younger queen cried a lot in those last few days and Jackie tried as best as she could to comfort Jan. The other queens joked that they were glued on the hips and never saw one without the other but they weren't the only ones getting closer. Jackie observed that Gigi and Crystal spend a lot of time together, just like Heidi and Jaida. They got closer throughout the weeks and seeing the younger one leave was devastating. All of them wrote a small letter for the eliminated queen like they did every time. Jackie just draw a purple heart and hoped the other one would understand. After Jan, Jackie sent Widow home. The next week she had to lipsync against Heidi and they both were allowed to stay. Than Heidi had to go and they were down to top five. Gigi, Crystal, Jaida, Sherry and herself. Jackie knew she would be going home this filming week because she didn't have a win and she was two times in the bottom. She was okay with that, but of course would have liked to be in the top four. The soulmate thing was always in his thoughts and when he was alone it was unbearable but he had to concentrate on drag race first. He would have to talk to Charlie when he was back home in Hellskitchen. Darius was a bit over a week back home. He really wanted to talk to Charlie, be near him, but he was scared. Everybody knew that it was hard to stay away from your soulmate when you figured out who it was. Charlie hadn't reached out, but he probably didn't even knew he was back. He tried to write a text message but couldn't find the right words. The text was still a bit too formal but that was okay.

_**\- Hey, I'm back, just wanted to let you know** _

Now he had to wait and see if the younger man would answer. He switched the TV on and swapped through the channel until he found a rerun of friends. The doorbell woke him up. Did he really fall asleep? Still sleepy he opens the door and was practically jumped and engulfed in an tight embrace. "I missed you." Charlie said. "I missed you too." Darius chuckled and drags the younger man in his apartment. "I came as soon as I read your text. I know you didn't say I could come but I did anyway. Since when are you home? You have to tell me everything I missed. How are you by the way?" Darius stopped the rambling from the other one by putting his hand infront of his mouth. "Breath honey. I'm going to answer all your questions visit let's sit down first." They sat down on the coach Darius had slept on minutes ago. "It's nice to have you here. I wasn't sure if I should invite you or not so you made a good decision. I tell you everything later because that is going to be a lot." He sight and took a deep breath. "And I'm home for like nine days." Charlie's eyes went wide.

"Nine days, damnit Darius and you couldn't have told me you're back sooner?" He could tell the other one was mad.

"No I couldn't. I wanted to but I just couldn't. I needed time."

"Why?"

"You know why." Darius sight.

"Oh do I now?" Charlie snapped. "Please enlighten me because I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"It's on your left shoulder, isn't it?" He just stated.

"My left shoulder?" Charlie asked confused. "What does my left shoulder has to do with anything?"

"Your mark. It's there right? The day our groups met you were really quiet and I touched your left shoulder and you froze for a few seconds while a lot of emotions flashed through your eyes. I just figured it has to be there." Darius explained. Charlie nodded. "Your right. But how did you figured it has to be my mark that had me so emotionally messed up? I covered it the whole drag race time." Charlie was averting his gaze. The older one took his hand. "The next day when you where tired, you napped in the bus and I layed with my head on your shoulder. When I got my head up you pushed it back down and touched my mark and so I knew it had to be your mark the day before. The only thing I can't explain is why I can't remember the first time we met and touched, because I know when we work together we touch and that must have happen before or our marks would be on different places." He lifted his other hand to Charlie's chin and turned his head so he could look in the younger ones eyes again.

"I can't remember either." Charlie confessed. "You just where there one day, or I was there, the hell do I know. But you said I touched your mark. I never saw yours."

"Maybe we have to ask our friends about our meeting. My mark is under my hair so I don't have to cover it, it covers itself." He chuckled. His thumb lightly graced the younger ones bottom lip. He looked Charlie deep into the eyes to look for a sign that he didn't want this and kisses him. It was just a light touch but he could feel his lips tingle. He heard the other one whine as he broke the contact but let him snuggle in his side.

"What's going to happen know? Or to phrase it differently. Where do we go from here?" Charlie wanted to know. "We spend time together and see where it goes I would say." Darius suggests and kissed Charlie's head. "Tell me about the rest of the race." So he did.


End file.
